


Soda en Ciel: Juegos de Seducción

by CHICHI Powa (Sole_Sakuma)



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel, Soda Stereo
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/CHICHI%20Powa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Argentina and Japan are more similar than you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soda en Ciel: Juegos de Seducción

[Soda en Ciel](https://vimeo.com/152375889) from [sadisticsparkle](https://vimeo.com/user38950576) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: sodaenciel 


End file.
